La boite
by Swato
Summary: Une boite bleue, toute simple, avec de légère décoration sur les cotés. Trop discrète, comme si le propriétaire avait voulu qu'elle passe le plus inaperçu possible... Stiles l'observa, il y avait son prénom écrit au marqueur sur le couvercle. Que pouvait-elle bien contenir ? Sterek.


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent... pas

****Note:** **Spoil saison 4**  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>**Ma raison vacille et tangue

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**LA BOITE  
><strong>

.

Derek était adolescent beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Techniquement, ils auraient aimé retrouvé le bon vieux Derek dès l'instant où ils s'étaient mis en tête d'aller le retrouver et à la place, ils avaient eut la version de seize ans, ce qui était hautement perturbant. Derek avait donc toujours eut ces sourcils surprenants et ses oreilles légèrement pointus, ce sourire un peu – légèrement – éblouissant et cette même façon de vous plaquer contre le mur !? Stiles ne savait réellement pas quoi penser de ce Derek plus – trop – jeune. Encore moins lorsque celui-ci était revenu avec une boite métallique ronde dans les mains. C'était une boite bleue, toute simple, avec de légère décoration sur les cotés, rien de trop voyant. Elle était peut-être même trop discrète, comme si le propriétaire avait voulu qu'elle passe le plus inaperçu possible. Le Derek de seize ans lui avait tendu la boite sans autre forme de procès, le fusillant du regard:

— J'ai trouvé ça dans le studio, ça doit être à toi, y a ton nom marqué dessus.

Puis il lui avait fourré la boite dans les mains et il était parti sans attendre de le laisser protester, taper des pieds, faire un petit caprice, rien du tout. Derek/jeune lui avait tourné le dos et était reparti, le laissant seul dans le couloir du lycée avec une boite de métal à la main. Stiles l'observa, il y avait effectivement son prénom au marqueur sur le couvercle de la boite. Il aurait pu hausser les épaules, ranger la boite dans son sac et attendre de rentrer chez lui pour y jeter un coup d'oeil mais il était trop curieux, il s'adossa contre son casier et l'ouvrit doucement, de peur que quelque chose ne lui saute au visage. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui coupa le souffler. Tout les objets étaient à lui et il pensait les avoir perdu à un moment donné. Un fluo, une figurine de batman, une gourmette, un petit carnet de note, une photo de lui et de Scott, un dvd... et à sa plus grande honte: un sous-vêtement. Stiles rougit et rangea le tout, des questions pleins la tête. Il retourna chez lui et posa la boite sur son bureau avant de s'en éloigner comme si elle l'avait brûlée. Comment Derek avait-il collectionné tout ces objets mais surtout: pourquoi ? Se pouvait-il que le loup-garou ait... un petit craquage sur lui ? Stiles secoua la tête et repoussa cette pensée le plus loin possible, ne voulant pas y envisager la chose. Il cacha la boite sous son lit et tenta d'oublier son existence. Il y parvint avec l'arrivée des Berserkers et de Kate dans le sous-sol de Hale, tout se précipita et il oublia complétement cette histoire.

Derek retrouva son apparence normale et tout allait enfin redevenir comme avant: ils allaient se battre contre les forces du mal ensemble et survivre, point final. Dans un coin de sa tête pourtant, il s'était mis à réfléchir, à envisager que Derek puisse avoir un petit coup de coeur pour lui, puis l'idée lui paraissait tellement folle qu'il l'a mettait tout de suite de coté, c'était improbable, pas réaliste.

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, l'objet de tout ces tourments vint le voir un soir, entrant par la fenêtre vu qu'il était incapable de faire comme tout le monde. Ses sourcils touffus étaient froncés et sa bouche plissée en une expression presque... nerveuse.

— Je suis venue récupérer ma boite.

Stiles se souvint alors de la fameuse boite. Celle qu'il avait caché sous son lit dans l'espoir de l'oublier et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pu oublier. Derek remua avec inconfort, ferme mais une lueur hésitante au fond du regard. Stiles se mordit les lèvres:

— Tu veux dire la boîte avec les choses qui m'appartiennent à l'intérieur ?

Les épaules de Derek se raidirent et son froncement de sourcil s'accentua encore si cela était possible. Il haussa vaguement une épaule. Stiles avait le coeur qui battait la chamade, une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui dire "Et si... Et si il avait vraiment craqué pour toi ? Est-ce que ça serait si improbable qu'il puisse avoir un petit faible pour toi ?". Et il avait peur qu'elle ait tort. Il avait même peur qu'elle ait raison.

— Je te piquais tes affaires pour te faire chier, avoua Derek.

Stiles se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et Derek suivit le geste des yeux. Son coeur fit une pointe d'accélération. Et si, et si... Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour retirer la boite de dessous son lit, il la posa sur son bureau, passa sa main sur le metal pour effacer le léger film de poussière qui s'y était accumulé.

— Et pourquoi tu veux la récupérer maintenant ?

Derek détourna la tête et haussa une fois de plus les épaule, clairement pas à l'aise. La voix hurlait maintenant si fort dans sa tête qu'il était presque impossible pour lui de l'oculter. Il se décida en un quart de seconde. Il décida que Derek avait craqué pour lui et que s'il n'avait pas craquer pour lui, alors il ferait en sorte que ça soit le cas. Stiles combla lentement l'espace qui les séparait, comme s'il avait peur que Derek ne s'enfuit soudainement. Lorsqu'il fut en face de lui, il prit le temps de le dévisager. Les sourcils expressifs même si un peu trop fournis, le nez droit et fin, une bouche fine mais tellement lorsqu'elle s'étirait en un sourire... la barbe de trois jours, les yeux transperçant, les oreilles légèrement pointus, les cheveux dans tout les sens, cette carrure à damner un saint... Stiles ne sut même plus pourquoi il attendait, il était juste stupidement fasciné par la beauté et les imperfections de Derek, par sa bouche qui se plissait vers le bas plus qu'elle ne s'étirait vers le haut, par le pli entre ses sourcils, par cette dureté qui assombrissait son regard...

— Je veux la récupérer, c'est tout, grogna Derek.

Et par cette voix qui prenait des inflexions beaucoup trop sérieuse et ronchonne... Stiles se sentit sourire.

— Bien sûr, souffla t-il.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour récupérer la boite et pour la lui tendre. Il leva la main et la posa doucement contre l'épaule de Derek et ne la retira pas quand il baissa le regard dessus, comme pour le défier de continuer. Stiles en avait juste assez de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il laissa sa main glisser autour de la nuque de Derek, souriant lorsqu'il lui tira un frisson et continua jusqu'à pouvoir l'enserrer dans une étreinte, les deux bras autour de lui, la tête enfouie dans son cou et le nez frôlant sa mâchoire. Stiles ferma les yeux, comment aurait-il pu se douter que tout ne serait que chaleur, électricité et frissons avec Derek ?

— Ça veut dire oui ? Marmonna le loup-garou.

La main de Derek se cala dans le bas de ses reins et Stiles sentit sa raison se faire la malle et son monde se mettre à tanguer. Il trembla sans pouvoir le contrôler et leva assez la tête pour déposer un baiser derrière l'oreille de Derek.

— Tu vas récupérer plus que la boite.

Les bras de Derek glissèrent autour de sa taille avec plus d'assurance, s'appuyant plus contre lui, le collant fort contre son torse. Son odeur lui emplit les poumons et Stiles ne pouvait que s'accrocher à son dos. Il l'aimait déjà tellement fort et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— J'en espérais pas tant, souffla Derek.

Et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Derek méritait d'être aimé le plus. Il n'espérait rien, il luttait et il avait composé avec les mauvaises cartes qu'on lui avait distribué. Stiles ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être un as, mais il pouvait essayer de remonter le jeu de Derek.

— Mais pas mon sous-vêtement.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Derek sourire. Stiles était certain qu'ils étaient une bonne combinaison et qu'à deux ils valaient tout les as du monde.

.

****Fin ****

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Salut Salut ! **

**Désolé pour ceux qui suivent Abusive Relationship, la suite va pas venir tout de suite**

**Je suis dans une période compliquée (deuil, etc) donc je galère pour retrouver la motivation à écrire cette fiction. En attendant, on fait un marathon fanfiction et j'ai pondu ce petit OS, vous en dites quoi ? **

**Review ?**


End file.
